


"I have something to play for you."

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd person but Dwight's perspective, Ambush, Definetly not even close to canon, Fantasy, Gen, Like they're not trapped, Magic, Multi, Quest, The entity is like a big scary end boss, not really too graphic but a bit, rag tag party, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: Paladin Dwight's mission to purge the land of the malevolent Entity's presence cannot be completed alone. He employs the help of a reckless barbarian, a perhaps insane wizard, an enchanting bard and a feisty huntress. Their journey brings them to the first fight against the entity's malevolent creations.





	"I have something to play for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I'd been mulling over for all of summer. I wasn't able to write at all but I kept thinking and thinking. This will be a one shot, but if the response is positive, I'll write a whole set of chapters with a story arch. This is just because I want to write something but with school starting I've got only time for something small like this. So, uh, think of this like a teaser? Anyway, hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S This took so much time to write and school is such a time drainer. I haven't edited or proof read much of this. I just wanted to finally post it. I don't think I'll be doing much writing for a while so... Yeah. Feelsbadman.

The sunlight filtered in through the thin curtains of the inn. Dwight blinked open his eyes, attempting to wake by stretching his arms as he sat up in the bed. Today would be a busy day and Dwight had to make sure the party got an early start. Their trek was not yet over, far from it. The journey to Mount Cyrus was perhaps another week by foot if they made good progress, and this last stretch would likely be devoid of inns or taverns to rest at. The corruption had forced an evacuation of all of the residents in the periphery of the kingdom. Famines hadn't struck yet, but if Dwight failed his mission, the winter could prove catastrophic for the realm. The pressure weighed heavily on his sleep. He was the last of his order, one of the youngest paladins ever ordained and now perhaps the last bearer of that most sacred magic, The Light, the only purifying force that could purge the Entity from this world. 

Dwight rose and adorned his garbs, a light linen shirt and pair of trousers. His boots and wool socks sat by the bed, perfectly parallel and spotless along with his polished broadsword. He smiled at the memory the image evoked. It had been expected of every paladin in the order to clean and check their own clothing and equipment. If one could not even clean shoes, how could they expect to fight for The Light? Dwight had been reprimanded a few times but the quartermaster of his rank wasn't doing it to be inconvenient. They were just the rules of the Codex. 

Dwight walked out the room once he was dressed and made his way to the other rooms. He could hear David yelling something intelligible and Kate trying to calm him down. Typical, Dwight thought. David often worked himself into a stupor and it wouldn't be the first time he'd done so in a bar. Kate would probably calm him down, so he decided to check up on the man who liked to be known as "Ace." 

Dwight knocked on the door and was not met with a response bar some strange humming from within. Dwight contemplated entering or not.

"Magus? Is there a problem?" mages were strictly illegal in most cases but magi were ordained by the monarchy to use there magic for the service of the kingdom and picked from a pedigree of magic familys. It was for good reason too. Arcane magic was undoubtedly fascinating and helpful but it is also incredibly addicting and violent in nature and a completely different vein of sorcery than light magics. The same arcane energy that could be used to divert rivers could be used to flood whole towns. Practice of this magic without explicit permission was punishable for a life sentence in the dungeons of Fairborough, the capital of the kingdom of H'arr or a public execution. 

Due to some technicalities, Ace was a legally recognised magus since they never managed to retake his certificate of authenticity. He was reliable enough and he was certainly adept, so the royalty didn't press the issue as long as Ace didnt cause any trouble. Besides, if they tried to capture or even kill Ace, it would cost them dearly in both men and materials. He was not worth the effort. 

Dwight decided he would enter, if nothing else to sate his curiosity. "I heard you mumbling and I thought..." The paladin stopped in his tracks, staring at the scene before him.

"Ah Dwight, I knew you'd come in! Well, I bet on it anyway." Ace sat on the floor, his iris flourescent with green residues of magic evaporating from his eyes. He wasn't even looking at Dwight as he talked to him casually. Perhaps what was most strange to Dwight was the swirl of what looked like thin boards of wood whizzing above the magus' head. His eyes darted between boards quickly, as if he were looking at every board all at once. Ace's left index finger swirled as he commanded the vortex Dwight counted maybe 50 or more boards. 

Dwight shook himself free. "Magus! We talked about this." Dwight strode towards the seated man. 

"Hmpf." Ace said as he ended the spell. At once the green hue dissipated and the boards neatly fell into a pile. "You Paladins and how you fret! Bah!"

"You're lucky I walked in on you and not the innkeeper. You know how people feel about magic." Dwight reasoned with the magus. The common folk were very weary of magic, treating it as an unfortunate evil. As a Paladin, Dwight was obliged to both despise arcane sorcery and show compassion and fight for justice. Thus, he tolerated the... disconcerting magics of the magus. "I'm not trying to ruin your..."

The magus looked up, a smirk appearing. "My divination." 

"Yes, your divination. But it's dangerous to do it here, no?"

"Oh no, Paladin. I made sure that I would be alone." One of the boards on the floor flew into Ace's hands as he manipulated his magics. "The cards predicted it." 

The Paladin was suspicious. "You use cards to divine? That seems unlikely. I've only seen light magics being used for divinations. How reliable is this method?" 

"Well, for small questions, the answers are pretty accurate. A simple question of "Will I be interupted by the innkeeper?" is usually answered correctly." Ace explained. 

The paladin scoffed "How could cards possibly divine accurately?" 

"How could light magic be used to divine?" The magus countered.

The paladin stopped himself. He was getting frustrated with the Magus. He'd thought the man eccentric when he met him, but he now knew he was just insane. The magic must drive him mad, he thought.

"Just make sure you're downstairs soon." Dwight said as he turned to leave the room. 

"Got it, your majesty." Ace said teasingly. Dwight rolled his eyes and left, making his way to Megan's room. Or rather, Meg, as she preferred.

"Meg, are you awake?" Dwight waited for a response.

"Yeah, give me a moment to be dressed." Meg called from within.

"Certainly." Said the Paladin back. He didn't enter until Meg was ready, aware that she valued her privacy much more than the Paladin. Back at the stronghold, privacy was non existent since most paladins slept in close proximity or even in the same accomodations, so Dwight had become unaccustomed to it providing it.

Dwight remembered once upon a time when he was a young boy, poor, alone and hungry most nights, until the Order chose him for a higher purpose. He was a snivveling brat of a child, but growing up within the Order's wall's had fashioned him into a leader and a warrior by a young age. He put on a brave face and he put what he was taught into practice wherever he could. Rarely however, Dwight would indulge in the sin of pride, admiring what he had become and that he was a holy man, a righteous warrior for the light. 

"Alright, come in." Meg finally yelled. Dwight entered, ducking his head from the low door frame. 

"Morning, Megan." Dwight greeted. 

"Morning paladin, and please call me Meg." She looked up mockingly, pointing her spear at Dwight. 

"I prefer the former, but as you wish, Meg." Dwight conceded. Meg laughed a little.

"Ah, the Paladin's only just awoken and he's as rigid as steel." Meg joked.

Dwight smiled a little at her comment. "Well someone has to take this seriously. You know that there's a lot of importance to this quest, right?"

"What's important is relative. I used to think weaving was important until I had to care for my mother. Then money was important and then finally just food." Meg mused. Meg was an athletic young woman. In the large cities, women were generally excluded from occupations besides domesticity. But the wildlands, a forest wasteland without law, were most certainly not the same as large cities. The role of a person was to survive and provide for the family, regardless of gender. In a place where a bandit could wonder onto your property and kill your whole family, the locals grew into skilled warriors to defend themselves. Meg was such an example. Meg grew skilled at spear hunting, using her agility and speed to outmanoeuver large animals and her sharp spear to finish the job. 

"I suppose that's correct." Dwight agreed. "But you still need to come downstairs as soon as possible. We have a journey to make after all." Dwight gave an awkward wink.

Meg chuckled at the gesture. "You're a funny one, Paladin."

"I dont know what you mean." Dwight said as he walked out the room without looking back, leaving Meg to finish getting ready.

Dwight closed the door behind him, looking to descend the stairs where he could hear music being played. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Dwight immediatly identified the source of the music.

The calming melody was played from the enchanted gift in the hands of Kate, the legendary bard from the border. Upon seeing Dwight she avverted her eyes from the strings and to him, smiling all the while never missing a note of her enchanting instrument.

"Oh morning Paladin!" She said brightly "Oh, you should plug your ears. You might fall asleep. Its for this big ol' guy here." She said indicating David, who was head first on a table asleep, drooling a little out of his open mouth.

Dwight's knees were buckling a little bit. "Uh, Kate. I think he's asleep. You can probably stop now." Dwight said, trying to keep his words clear.

"Oh, right. I guess I got a little carried away." Kate said. She immediatly cut the melody off in half and Dwight was secretly relieved. It was making him lethargic and that was the opposite of what he needed.

"Not a problem Kate." He lied to be polite. "What happened to David?" 

Kate scratched the back of her long and curly hair, her elven ears showing briefly. "Oh you know, he gets a bit, um, angry when the innkeeper stops serving ale... at midnight." 

Dwight paused for a moment "Wait, midnight? Kate, have you been playing since yesterday?" 

"Oh, jeez I guess so huh." Kate giggled a little embarassedly. "You know how I can get." 

"Are you not tired from playing for hours?" Dwight asked, trying to understand how Kate could be so jovial with so little sleep.

"Elves don't tire as quick as you human folk. I can tap into the energy of the nature which surrounds us. I'll be fine! Don't worry about me." Kate seemed almost too energetic.

Dwight looked over to the man who was still asleep. "Are you sure that your song didn't kill him?" 

"Oh no, It's strictly for sleeping." She smiles. "I hope." 

"And the innkeeper?" Dwight continued.

Kate nodded her head to the counter of the tavern, and upon looking over, Dwight saw the portly innkeeper fast asleep. "You slept him too?" 

"He was getting angry at David too. I thought he looked like he needed a nap anyway."

Dwight hummed in agreement. Kate was a bit eccentric and that was probably what you noticed before even noticing she was an elf. She was the daughter of a mistress for the elven imperium to the east and still quite young in elven years. Her instrument, Hawksong, was a gift from the empress' daughter to her, a token of friendship. Kate didn't really fit into the typical discription of an elf. Where most light elves like herself were arrogant and had a superiority complex, she was just happy and always eager to talk of anything, never caring once if her behaviour wasn't deemed appropriate by elven royalty. Another reason Kate stood out from the elves was her fascination with music and arts. Most elves, including drow elves, preferred to take magic studies and learn to manipulate mana, the source of arcane magic. Where humans detested magic, elves were entranced by it, their whole society functioning on a steady flow of mana from natural resources. Kate was unique in the sense that she combined her skilled and dextrous hands with her innate elven heritage of mana manipulation to form a powerful tool. Enchantment by music. 

"Oh, Paladin, also I was wondering if Meg is awake! I'd like to see her. I've got a new tune to show her."

"Upstairs, in her room. She's awake." Dwight replied smiling, seeing Kate's joyous nature couldnt help but make him happy. It conflicted with his perogative of being a stern faced paladin leader, but in the midst of two sleeping idiots and a shameless elf, Dwight didn't care.

"Eeeeyay!" Kate said as she bound her way up the stairs.

Dwight shook his head in disbelief. Kate certainly wasn't like any other elf Dwight had met. Elves rarely to travel to human territory since they thought humans were beneath them and that the lands they ruled were barbaric. Yet, the politicians talked of openess and equality of races. It was a total facade. 

Dwight sighed as he turned to the last man in his party, who was currently snoring like an infant. Which was strange, since everything else about the man certainly didn't seem infantile. He wore a thickly furred garb that exposted his whole torso aside from a strip over his shoulder. The pants were thick with wool and loose, coming down to his leatherboots. It was the typical attire he'd worn when he lived back in the north, and he clearly felt attatched to the style because, despite the cold, he wore I regardless. Dwight supposed that northerners were just used to cold tempereatures better than average folk.

David was originally a gladiator, a slave brought down from the frigid north for the entertainment of the masses. He had never been a small man, and northeners, who were considered barbarians because of their nomadic existence, tended to grow large due to the various magical animals which they ate, on top of the physical strain of training and fighting relentlessly made the man a giant. One day, he was bought from the ringmasters by the state, who had witnessed him slaughter monster after monster, warrior after warrior. From that day forth, he acted as the champion of the nation, a figure who would duel any contestent in a one in one battle to determine the fate of wars or forfeits of land. 

The man was loud, reckless and quick to resort to violence. But deep down, Dwight knew that it was a wall put up. David never did return home, nor did all the contestants he slaughter die in glory. Some went screaming as they bled out on the arena grounds until David put them out of their misery. Dwight suspected that all these things weighed deeply on him, but that he'd never show it.

"David." Dwight began as he patted the man's back. When he didn't get a reply, Dwight backhanded his exposed side. "David!"

David stirred with a shock, swinging a punch and almost knocking Dwight on his feet had he not moved. "Whaa! What're you doin'? I almost be'eaded ya."

Dwight stood back up after retreating a step. "Well I can't wait forever for you to wake up like princess. Besides, you slept more than any of us it seems." Dwight said, indicating the small pool of spittle formed from the sleeping giant.

David grumbled annoyedly, still leaning on the table. "Not my fault Kate don't close my mouth after she knocks me out." 

"Well if you didn't get into so many scraps, she wouldn't have to sleep you so often." Dwight replied.

"'E was tryin to rip me off, he was!" David yelled. "Over-priced beer and then when I told 'im it tasted like arse, he stop servin'. Just cause it takes like muck d'int mean i din't wanna get pissed, nah?"

Dwight just sighed. Despite the scene before him, he knew better than to dismiss David. He hadn't brought him along so that he could get drunk. Dwight knew that on the battlefield, David would perform. Whether that was because he was having fun or because he wanted to look tough was anyones guess.

"Well, I don't suppose you have much preparing to do before we leave, seeing as you spent almost all of our stay down here?" David finally got up out of his seat and staggered a moment before stabalising himself. 

David grinned mockingly "Oh look at the smart Paladin we got 'ere lads." David stood tall over Dwight and reached down to pinch his cheeks, even as Dwight punched him in the fore arm. "Ain't he cute?"

Dwight finally got David's hand off of himself and reached to rub the slightly sore skin. "You're always such a pleasure to work with, aren't you?" Dwight put on a hard front but beneath he found the gesture funny. It was like some of the comraderie he'd shared with his fellow vanguard back at the Order. David's lack of respect for authority made him insubordinate, but that added difficulty forced Dwight to become an equal to this man, where he found that in fact he wasn't all bad. 

But in this exact moment...

"Just sort your stuff out before we head off." Dwight paused... "And don't forget your sword like last time." 

David's smile dropped. "It were a mistake! Ya ain't gonna let that go are you."

Dwight smiled coyly, feigning innocence. "No." before leaving to check on the mules outside.

 

"You girls took ya time." David said as Kate and Meg finally left the inn. 

Kate quirked her head slightly. "Well we had to explain to the very angry innkeeper why he was asleep. I explained that it was my music and he said something about pitchforks and torches. He was starting to get a little worked up so I put him back to sleep after giving him the money we owed." Kate explained avidly.

"...you slept him again?" Dwight asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

Meg stepped up "It's fine, he'll wake up and find the money waiting for him. I'm sure if he knew what we were doing, he'd be totally cool with." 

"He'll get paid if no one, say a thief, walks into the inn and robs him blind."

Meg paused. "Ah you worry too much." She fidgeted a moment under Dwight's glare. "Why don't you go over the plan for the journey, huh?"

Dwight hated that so often the party would leave some mess on leaving any resting spot but he had a mission and he wouldnt lose sleep over the occasional fight David got into or the men Kate might hypnotise out of curiosity. "Fine, but this happens too much guys." He turned to look among all the group members. "And I am talking to all of you."

"It ain't always our fault!" David blurted.

"Not interested, David." Dwight glared at the warrior. "Regardless," He turned back to Meg "I'll move on." Dwight cleared his throat. "Magus, if you'd be so kind?"

Ace chuckled to himself and lifted his arms, the typical green of magic flowing from his fingers, curving out and snaking in front of him. At first the pattern seemed undiscernable, the lines were coiling up, before Ace swung his hands outwards, expanding the lines to form shapes and landmarks. The map was detailed as the fluid but solid lines of magic painted themselves before the group.

"As seen, the path follows through the mostly uncharted forest until the base of the Entity's power, the Arach Mines. Before that, we need to make sure we stay exactly on the path. Many reports say that these forests have way of twisting and disorienting those who go through, most of which never return. So long as we stick togther and we stay on course, we should be able to make the travel quickly and reach Mount Cyrus." Dwight paused to make sure everyone had caught up. "Of course, There is the small chance that we'll encounter problems sent by the entity. If that happens, never leave the group alone and stick in a pair. Any questions?"

When no one responded, Dwight nodded to Ace, who lowered his arms and the map disappeared into thin air. Despite its insidious potential, arcane magic sure could be useful.

"Onwards!"

 

"This place is bad news, I feel it in my bones." Meg said as the group dove further into the forest. "Why does it feel like we're being followed?"

"It's just the scenery." Dwight replied reassuringly. "If there was an ambush, Ace would have foresaw it. We are alone, Meg."

"Well, divination is never perfect, time's not as solid as you might think." Ace piped up, that same smirk on his face. "The chances of an attack are admittedly low, but..."

"That's not very helpful, is it Magus?" Dwight glared coldly. They didn't need Meg to feel scared, but Ace clearly disagreed.

Ace just threw his hands up. "Whatever, just telling the truth." He went back to the map he was studying, making sure the group stayed on the right track. 

Despite the low possibility of an attack, Dwight couldn't help but agree with Meg. This place was wrong and it oozed malaise wherever possible. It was like a hidden figure was watching them. Dwight opened up his palm and turned back to Meg.

"Meg, take this. It'll ease your anxieties." Dwight allowed the small light growing in his hand to come rushing outward, creating a bubble of incandescent magic. 

As the two stood for a moment in the bubble, they felt more invigourated. Light magic was not only excellent for healing, but had multiple purposes for the purification and purging of body and soul. 

"Better?" Dwight asked, eager to stick with the rest of the group, who was slightly ahead.

Meg nodded and smiled, appreciating the gesture. 

And then they heard a scream.

 

"Fuck, Kate, what happened." Meg said as she rushed over. She still hadn't noticed the huge bear trap catching Kate's leg.

Kate was whimpering and trying to control her breathing. "Um, I have, uh a little problem, hmmm." Kate was starting to panic, an audible heart beat stretching across the area. Except it wasn't her.

Simultaneously, the silhouette of two figures emerged from the thick foliage of the surrounding brush. One of the figures was horribly disfigured, seemingly stitched from several corpses. Perhaps most grotesque of all was its left arm, which consisted of hundreds of squirming, razor sharp spikes. The gnashing jaws looked hungry and like they could do serious damage. In the other hand, the abomination held a heavy hammer, likely a weapon to finish of his prey. The second figure was a giant man, even taller than David and far more massive. In his hand he wielded an impossibly large cleaver and in the other a bear trap. His face was covered by a mocking smile etched onto a mask.

As the two monsters emerged from the group, the sound of a bell was sounded twice, and from behind the group emerged a shawl garbed humanoid. His thin body and tall height gave him the look of a tree. He wore black robes and covers wrapped tight around his body. Dwight could see in his hands a weapon crafted from human remains and a bell with similar constitution. Dark energy seeped of his arms and Dwight prepared himself for the black magic that he'd have to repel.

"Shit, they've got us surrounded." David yelled, wheeling around to face the large man who emerged from the forest.

"What do we do?" Meg yelled, pointing her spears outward towards the abomination.

"Dwight? We need a plan, now!" Ace for once sounded worried. He stood opposite the dark warlock.

Dwight thought in the few moments he had. It was likely that the ambushers would aim for Kate since she was vulnurable. If Dwight could get Kate into a better condition, she'd be able to even out the odds. But right now, she was in no position to help, the jaws deeply entrenched into her usually flawless flesh. 

Dwight stood, channeling the light in the form of a sphere to cover him and Kate. "Stall! Keep them occupied. Don't let them near Kate." 

At that, all hell broke loose.

 

"Kate. Kate?" Dwight said trying to get Kate's attention. She was clearly in shock and a lot of pain. The light could help sedate her a bit, but the situation was so dire that Dwight would have to work fast. He ignored the various crashes and sounds of battle outside the bubble. "Kate, I'm going to open this beartrap. Once I do, you need to remove your foot, understood?"

Kate just looked at Dwight like he was speaking something unintelligible. "I... I'm in so much pain. Why does it hurt?" 

Dwight shook his head, he didn't have time for this. They needed to act faster than this. "Kate, I'm opening it. Please, please move your leg. Okay?" Dwight gripped the jaws of the bear trap, his gloves doing little to stop the sharp teeth digging into his fingers. With a grimace and titanic effort, the jaws were opened. "Kate! Now!" 

The loud sound seemed to reach Kate, who finally reacted and retracted her leg. Dwight let go, the trap closing so fast it almost cut his finger tips off. 

"Dwight, I'm so sorry. I should have watched my step." Kate grabbed her head, turning into a fetal position, her leg still an absolute mess.

"Kate, I don't want to hear it. Let's get you patched up." Dwight said, trying to ignore the fighting which sounded louder and closer than before. Dwight risked a glance up, seeing that Meg was using her spear and agility to stay a good distance away from the hammer wielding creature, jabbing and causing it to spill some of its black blood. The creature seemed incapable of slowing down however, and no matter how many wounds it had, it kept enduring. David meanwhile was in a contest of strength with the brute. The sword swung down with such crushing force that David sank a little into the ground as he blocked it with the flat edge of his own sword. Ace and the warlock were engaged in battle, the warlock hiding from sight while sending needles of shadowy mass towards his quarrel. Ace was doing a good job of erecting arcane defences, but he was very much incapable of fighting the hidden foe. 

Dwight turned back down to Kate. "This will feel weird, but it's just the healing process." Dwight stoked a ball of light in one hand and pressed it against the wound. Kate grimaced at the pressure and slight discomfort of her leg being remeshed together. Regardless, the flesh slowly closed up and the wound became a dull ache in Kate's leg. The whole process might have taken under a minute, but with the battle raging around them it felt like an eternity. "Can you stand?" Dwight asked, hoping that there was no internal damage the light couldn't reach.

"I... I'm better now." Kate was still jittery. What happened? Despite the aura of morale, Kate was shocked and Dwight hadn't seen her like this before. Dwight racked his brain. He had to help the team firstly. David looked like he was losing the edge and Ace too. "Kate, stay here. Take a moment to recover. We'll be right here." 

"No! Dwight don't leave me." Kate begged. "I, I..." 

Dwight grabbed Kate's hands in his own. "Kate." He channeled the last reserves of light he had, infusing it into his palms. "I have to go now. You don't have to join me just yet. Take a moment and steady your nerve. I have to go help the others. Do you understand?" 

Kate stood frozen for a moment before nodding her head slightly. Dwight smiled back and let go of her hands before leaving the bubble. 

The sound of combat immediatly rushed into Dwight's ears. He looked around. Meg was holding out, but no doubt exhausted from her unrelenting foe. Dwight decided to rush towards David, whose condition hadn't improved much. Dwight drew his sword from the sheath by his flank. 

"Dwight! Took your bloody time. C'mon, let's finish this fucker." David yelled wildly. Despite being covered in his own and his enemy's blood, he fought in his blind rage. The beserker was using all of his dirty tricks against the masked assailant. Dwight joined him, trying to surround the giant. 

The masked humanoid responded by upping his efforts, going on the offensive with large sweeping stikes, cleaving areas before him. The two couldn't close in separately, so Dwight whispered a short blessing before charging into the figure. If he could distract him, Dwight had no doubt that David would gut the monster. The masked man turned and brought his sword down onto where Dwight had been a moment before. Despite the blade being wedged into the floor, he retracted it with ease and prepared for another strike. Dwight didn't give him the chance as he made a wide arc, attempting to slash at the man's exposed sides. Despite hitting home, the damage was minimal as the sword barely sunk into the thick bulk of the man. Despite the mask on his face, he could tell the giant was grinning. Even as David came rushing from behind, the man turned and grabbed him by the front of his clothes and threw him back. He threw David around like he weighed nothing and had skin so thick it repelled his sword. How were they gonna win this? 

Dwight's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the giant stride quickly towards David, who was on the floor. He raised up his large boot and Dwight realised that he was going to crush his head. Dwight threw himself one last time at the giant in an attempt to get him off David. The man caught his blade in his hand as he swung and tossed it aside, leaving Dwight disarmed and in shock as he could only stare on at the scene that was about to unfold. 

A note. Clear and constant was played, freezing the fight momentarily as all turned to Kate, her instrument seemingly glowing.

"I'm ready." Kate said quietly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Suddenly the notes came out, playing loud and clearly in the opening, starting slow before accelerating into an enchanting melody. 

The abomination and the masked giant were covering there ears, trying to block the sounds but the vibrations of the air itself compelled them to listen. Eventually both succumbed to the call of the music, leaving the others to catch their breath and watch in awe at the vapours that steamed off of Kate and the music that came from her weapon. In the meantime, the warlock seemed relatively unaffected, continuing his offensive on Ace.

Kate opened her eyes, green and darting, the typical indicators of arcane magic in use. "Trust in me." She spoke calmly, beguilling her foe with a sultry voice. "Trust in me. Shut your eyes," She paused to inhale as she played. "And trust in me." 

At that, the two brutes fell to the ground on there knees, enraptured by the song. The rest of the party had to struggle not to be entranced too. Ace used some of his magic to deafen the party somewhat, but like the brutes, it was impossible not to feel the music. Noticing the effect of the music, the warlock made his way to the centre, uncloaking and raising his weapon to cut Kate down. Even as the blade was barely deflected by David's quick thinking, Kate never stopped playing, continuing the melody of enchantment. 

"Everyone, protect Kate!" Dwight yelled. Immediatly, everyone took position around her, just as the warlock sent more shadowy spikes into the group. 

"Paladin." Ace said as he barely caught some of the spikes with his magic. "He's using dark energy. Use the light to burn him out his dark shroud." 

Dwight had used most of his light reserves but he had a little left to give and, knowing this was his moment to once again prove himself, he broke from the group and ran at the warlock, not with swords, but with duelling flames of lights. As shadows rose to impede his advance, he grew more bright until he was glowing and the shadows withered around him, dying to the light's strength.

As Dwight charged, he felt a change in the song of battle. Kate had switched from a song of enchantment into a song of pain, the discordant and faster playing causing the brutes to scratch at the ears wildly in an attempt to save themselves. It didn't work just as it didn't work before.

"This is our chance! Ace! On me. David and Meg, go finish those two off." Dwight ordered as he made his final advance onto the warlock, truly ablaze in the light. Though it hurt and the brightness singed his skin, Dwight persevered until he was finally upon the Warlock, whose face expressed shock. The figure tried to turn and flee but Ace had managed to conjure walls to block him, and the warlock only had a moment to turn before Dwight's orb of light made contact with him, causing him to screech as he burned from it. Dwight dropped his hands to reach his sword, turning once for momentum before upslicing the warlock from his hip to his shoulder in one swing. The blow was so swift that the warlock wasn't dead until his upper body slid off of his torso.

Dwight turned to look back, seeing Kate's frantic playing, the green mist so thick she was barely visible. The brutes were on the floor, struggling to raise themselves. David didn't give them any mercy as he strode over and cleaved the abomination's head off, the black blood oozing out of the new orifice. David turned once more to slam his sword into the masked killer's neck, not killing it but cutting deep. With a final heave, David dealt the coup de grace, separating the head from the body with tremendous effort. But Kate couldn't see any of that, only playing on and on until Dwight touched her shoulder. It was hot and sweaty from the exertion but Kate snapped out and the mist dissipated. She looked to Dwight and the corpses and simply nodded, putting her instrument back.

Time was still for a few moments as the past few seconds caught up with everyone. No one dared move a muscle, as if it would break the tense atmosphere. That was, until meg dropped to her knees, panting heavily. The surge in her body was gone now, and the past few minutes of exertion caught up to her. Then David fell too, his muscles sore and his ego a little more than bruised.

"Holy shit. That... was tense." David said in-between breaths. Dwight's vitality helped keep him up on his feet but he too was tired. Ace looked like he was nursing a headache, probably all the magic that was literally evaporating off his body seconds ago. Kate was the only one who stood among them, quietly breathing and in no shortage of it.

"This is my fault..." She began. "Those things... they could've been stopped. I should have been more careful, I could've..." She faltered as Dwight forced her to stop with a raised hand.

"Kate, we'll discuss this later." Dwight was back on the prerogative, he had a party to lead. "Let's get out of here for now. Who knows what other servants of the entity could be laying in wait."

David and Meg simultaneously became slack mouth. "Oh bloody hell, there might be more?" David's desperation to not fight spoke lengths of the battle they just went through.

"Let's not stick around to find out." Dwight commanded. "We march out. Now." Without looking back, he knew he had his companions one step behind him as they ventured through the forest. 

 

The party had stopped for the night when it was decidedly too dark to continue, being dangerous if they were caught in another ambush. The campfire they set up was quite rushed, a few felled trees for benches, a firepit and the few comodites the group had decided to bring like cloths to sleep on. The group took turns to keep watch, but none of those who slept were doing so deeply. The last battle had everyone shook up. Especially David, who had volunteered to take watch first.

Dwight in particular wasn't sleeping much and got up to relieve David. At least he could get some sleep, even if Dwight didn't. He found him a little away the clearing, trying to fell trees in a single hit. 

"David." Dwight said loud enough to be heard but not so loud as to shout. "What're you doing, you're meant to be keeping watch."

David turned from his little distraction. "I can watch the group and cut trees, can' I?" Dwight didn't respond and neither did David. "He laughed at me, y'know."

"Who?" Dwight asked, slightly confused. 

"Who else! That fucking huge bastard. He didn't even flinch when I fucking whacked him as hard as I could in 'is sides. And the worst part is were that bastard were laughing as I cut 'is fucking 'ead off!" David was working himself up now. "I thought I were scary, like a threat, y'know. And then this... thing shows up, n' 'e's twice my size... So..." David panted a little heavily after his outburst. "I'm working out." 

Dwight sighed. Who knew David could be this insecure? But it was as Dwight thought. David was vulnurable under all that hard exterior. "David..." He tried to begin. 

"Dwight, shut it." David said dismissively. "I don't need to hear some motivational shit from the leader, s'alright?" 

Dwight stopped himself. He needed to talk to David not as his superior, but like his friend. It always worked out better that way. "David, this is coming from me as a friend, not paladin Dwight." David turned his head slightly, if only to show he was somewhat interested. "What happened back there was a success. We survived. No matter how unpretty it was, no matter how tired it left us afterwards and no matter what we think of ourselves once the dust is settled, we beat the entity."

"It tried to beat us because it knows we're coming. It's scared. The most evil creature in all of creature sent its most powerful servants to stop us and we beat them all and we're still coming." Dwight smiled. "It's probably shitting itself scared." 

At that David let out a little chuckle. "I didn't think you could swear paladin."

Dwight shrugged casually. "I'll atone later for it. Right now though, we need you with us so that we can show that thing that it chose the wrong adventurers to mess with. So please... Come back on watch? You're kinda making a racket." 

David grinned back at Dwight. "Aw fine then, cause yer askin' so nicely. C'mon you." David threw an arm over Dwight's head and the two laughed as they trudged back to the campfire clumsily. On arrival, Dwight noticed Kate was awake and idly strumming quietly at her instrument. 

"Oi, Dwight. Maybe ya should 'ave a word with Kate, see 'ow she's doin'." David nudged him over to her.

Dwight took a few strides to Kate, who looked up once he was close. "Hello Dwight." She said before turning back down to her instrument, hands perfectly playing as usual. It looked so effortless as her dextrous fingers glided over the strings, plucking and strumming but so softly it was as if only Kate could hear herself play.

"Kate, I was just wondering how you're holding up." Dwight asked, trying to keep her attention, which was back on the instrument. "Do you need to talk?"

Kate kept playing as she replied with a brief. "About what?" 

Dwight scratched his head in discomfort. "Well, the trap."

Kate didnt show any change in emotion but Dwight couldn't possibly miss the note she missed in her quiet melody. "No. I don't."

Dwight was unsure how far to push her. Kate really didn't seem to want to talk about, but Dwight would be lying if he said that her small pause in the battle wasn't worrying him. "Kate, you know we're a team, right?"

"...Yeah." Kate said noncommittedly.

"So we're here to help you when you need helping. And I'm quite good at spotting when something's not right in a person. When they're not feeling at their best."

"I..." Kate looked like she was considering whether or not she should speak. "I was just so scared. Because... In that moment. I was truly in danger. That wasn't some angry man from the inn, or a bear or something small. I was in so much pain and I realised that... This journey is really dangerous. It.. hadn't hit me until that moment." 

Dwight remained silent, allowing Kate to finish what she was saying.

"I'm too... too me. I'm a liability. I should have been more careful. I need to be... to be helpful. I can fight for you and the others. I can be helpful I just... I just need to grow up. I don't need to be looked after. I can take care of myself, I..." Kate kept spewing out words like she couldn't stop.

Dwight steady her shoulders and she stopped herself. "Kate. Stop that. We have you here with us because you're the way you are. And while I would want you to be more careful, it's only for you. I don't want you to feel like you aren't a part of this party just because you're lively or because you're hopeful. We wouldn't have it any other way." 

Kate looked down to her feet for a moment. "Okay..." After a pause she spoke again. "I just love you guys so much. I don't want to feel like I'm dragging the group behind at all."

"You aren't dragging us behind, Kate. We won that last fight all thanks to you. Without you, we might not have lived." Dwight changed his tone slightly to be as commanding as possible. "So I don't want to hear that kind of talk again. You're integral, Kate. Don't think otherwise." 

Kate gave her typical smile before hugging the surprised paladin. After his moment of shock, he patted her on the back gently. Even after they parted, Kate was still smiling.

"Dwight, come. I have something to play for you." Kate said, walking with a little more bounce in her step back to the campfire and Dwight followed.

As Dwight sat down on his small sleeping area, Kate sat on a log opposite. "It's a little tune I wrote for when you can't sleep. Do you wanna hear it now?"

Dwight looked over to see David approaching, ruffling Kate's hair a little as she shook it back into place. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to sleep for a while."

Kate giggled a bit. "Good night Dwight." 

"good night sleeping beauty." David mocked light heartedly.

With a final yawn Dwight closed his eyes and said his goodnights. As soon as he closed his eyes he heard the music begin. And as his muscles calmed and his body relaxed, Dwight thought of what was to come. There travel would no doubt be perilous and they would have times where things looked hopeless. But Dwight was confident in his team. They could do this. Together, they would win this fight. Tomorrow they would march and they would get closer and closer and eventually they would be there, before the entity. And they would win. Dwight didn't doubt it even for a second.

Dreams of hope finally washed over his consciousness.


End file.
